Call of duty zombies the ancients
by Kalum115
Summary: My own story of how the four ancient gods will come together and destroy the evil power that plagues the land, they will meet many people along the way, with happy and sad moments. (I don't own the zombies characters they are owned by Treyarch, but any others are mine)
1. Chapter 1

Call of duty zombies the ancients.

Chapter 1: Separation

1963 Griffin station Moon (after Richtofen takes control and blows up earth):

The 4 heroes, were trapped in the power room, with zombies entering at all directions, Richtofen was now in control and toying with his new found power, Dempsey found an opening where they could escape through the laboratory's and out onto the teleporter, so they ran with Dempsey and through the labs

Computer: "Warning excavator Escalon with cause massive decompression of biodome in 60 seconds"

They kept running through the hordes of zombies

Samantha: "ack they're touching ME!"

Once they made it to the teleporter, Samantha used her zap guns to power up the teleporter, by loading her last batteries into the console on the teleporter, then red electricity covered them, and they all teleported, back to earth except in different locations….. But where?...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kimat the devastator

1969 New York: as the flames of the burning earth rose, a young girl in her 20s was searching for supplies, for her team, they all separated and she carried a double barrel shot gun with two shells, as she turned into an alley way, she saw several zombies eating a dead man's flesh, they stood and stared deeply into her eyes, she pointed the shotgun at them and quivered in fear, as the sprinted towards her she shot the first one in the chest, killing it, then another jumped for her, she shot in panic, and killed it, but more were coming she had no more ammo, and a zombie jumped on her, and attempted to bite her, then a strange man jumped down from a building and shot the zombies with a strange purple staff, he walked over to her

Dempsey: "you alright?"

Lilly: "yeah I'm ok, I think!"

Dempsey stood in front as more zombies came, he shot them with the staff, it made balls of lightning appear, it exploded them as if they were nothing

Lilly: "who are you?"

Dempsey: "I'm an ancient god according to this staff, called Kimat, but everyone else calls me Dempsey"

Lilly: "a god! Do you know why this is happening?"

Dempsey: "if I'm truly honest, I didn't know what I was doing but, due to some German arseholes manipulation, I and 3 others caused this, there's a man controlling these things, called Richtofen, he wants to keep the earth as his play thing, I NEED to find the others they'll know what to do"

Lilly: "do you know where they are, I can help, and my crew are just a mile back from here"

Dempsey pulled out a strange compass, It had some blinking lights on it, one blue and one red

Dempsey: "only two, there was three, hope whoever it is, is ok *sigh*, alright let's get out of here"

They walked back to Lilly's camp to think of a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys, I just wanted to say I know these are short but in just introducing the characters once I get into the story then they'll be bigger, I will make the next couple of chapters small as well. I do hope you like them

Chapter 3: Kagutsuchi's quest

1969 Moscow Russia: outside the Moscow cathedral, was a man baring flames at will, he burned undead as they ran at him, he drank from a bottle as he did so, then he threw the bottle at the zombies and shot the bottle, it exploded, killing them all, then some people emerged from the cathedral, and spoke to him

Dimitri: "how in Stalin's name did you do that?"

Nikolai: "because Nikolai is god of fire called Kabotish or something? I bare the flames that destroys all in its path, but my name is Nikolai"

Yuri: "please do you know what's happening because we keep checking the radios for a CDC warning, and there's nothing?"

Nikolai: "I am merely looking for the other gods, I do know that a undesirable of a man has caused this called Richtofen, it's been a while since I've been in mother Russia haha"

Yuri: "please as long as you keep those things away stay as long as you want"

Nikolai: "I will accept this offer for short time, I must look for the others"

He pulled out a compass, and three bottles of vodka and shared it between them. On the compass was lights one purple, and another blue.

Nikolai: "oh only two, but where is other of yellow?"

Yuri: "everything ok?"

Nikolai: "either this things on the blinky or someone is not doing so well, I can't remember who though?"

Zombies began to brake in, groaning loudly.

Nikolai: "time to move, is there another way, out I need to go to America, do you know how we could get there?"

They all ran out another door and ran towards a house

Yuri: "I heard that the continents are now all together like dinosaur age, if we continue west we should get there within the day"

They walked west and killed any zombie, they also looked for survivors on the burning road, on their way to find the gods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ull's kingdom.

1969 Shanghai China: on the roof of a sky scraper, that was still burning was a man wielding a blue staff, the flames engulfed him, and a loud bang was heard as a icy whirlwind put the flames out, on the skyscraper, was team of 4 people, who this man had already befriended.

Chen: "well done Takeo, you put most of the flames out, but those things are going to come now, I just heard that the CDC are on their way to help us"

Sarah: "you truly are a god of ice Ull, Oh no those things are coming"

Zombies started to jump through the doorways, running at great speed, Takeo sprayed them with ice making them smash to pieces, the survivors had different guns to defend themselves, there was so many zombies, covered in flames, when Takeo fired, it only put the flames out, zombies jumped and started to eat the 2 other survivors.

Takeo: "NO, you demons will pay for your dishonour!"

He fired at them making them. He went to the bottom of the building with the last two survivors and started to walk towards the light on his compass, purple and red.

Takeo: "hmmm only two, red seems to be walking towards purple, I guess I'll join, come you two we're going to look for the other gods"

They started to walk through fire and, above them was a helicopter, with CDC written on it, as it was about to land, a strange creature baring huge fangs ripped the helicopter up, it crashed into a building which cause the entire top of the building to flip and it was upside down and then the helicopter exploded, the creature then jumped back into the building it came from.

Sarah: "I guess that's like to stop a clean-up, that was so fast"

Takeo: "it was not a normal zombie, we should keep moving in case they see us"

They continued along a road that was broken and covered in zombies, looking for the other gods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the meeting.

1969 just outside New York: in a small camp, in a forest, was a group of 5 people, they were, Lilly, Tim, Jake, Jenny and Dempsey, they were waiting for the other ancients

Lilly: "you sure they'll be ok?"

Dempsey: "their tough sons of bitches they'll be fine, I'm just trying to find out where the last one is?"

Then zombies started to emerge from the trees groaning loudly, one jump on Dempsey and he couldn't reach the staff

Dempsey: "get the FUCK OFF ME FREAKBAG!"

As the zombie ripped his jacket, it exploded into flames behind the zombie was 3 people that looked badly beaten, one was wielding a red staff

Nikolai: "haha giving up already American, haha it's good to see you my friend, come let's have a drink"

Dempsey: "Nikolai, hey man it's been a while how are, you, I see ya found some friends"

Nikolai: "yes, Dempsey, and everyone in Dempsey's group, this is Yuri and this is Dimitri, they are very skilled with the shotgun class haha, and they love vodka as much as I do, on way here, we spoke of the different types, ha, so where are the others?"

Dempsey: "still says, blue is really close, but I don't see yellow? Do you?"

Nikolai shook his head, they then heard a horde that was close, and then a loud bang, followed by an icy wind, out of nowhere a frozen zombie landed on the ground and smashed. Everyone got up to have a look.

A man a two others came from the once burning trees

Takeo: "we made it *cough*"

Chen: "are these guys the ones you spoke of Ull?"

Takeo nodded

Dempsey: "Tak hey man how ya been, hah"

Nikolai: "oh great, more people, are we going to make city, or something, soon we will outnumber zombies"

Takeo: "quiet Nikolai, American have you heard from the German?"

Dempsey: "no, is it still the girl?"

Richtofen: "HAHAH I am in control you guys, hey haven't you heard I have 4 new people, helping me take over this planet HAHA, oh their SOOO much better zan you guy, ha….ha"

Dempsey: "yep it's still the girl in his body".

Nikolai: "what can we do, to stop the evil power and restore life to this planet we need all of us"

Dempsey: "wait didn't the German once say that the teleports could travel in time, if we could get a powerful enough charge from the 115 in these staffs we could travel straight to her!"

Nikolai: "but our staffs only have enough to keep shooting to get enough to teleport we'd need to kill hundreds of thousands of them!"

Dempsey: "that may be our only option"

Takeo: "wait what if we link the staff together! That way, the 115 is linked, it should be enough"

They put the staffs together so the gems touched, it started to glow brightly

Lilly: "wait you guys are leaving us?"

Dempsey: "in order to save the Earth we have to leave, I promise that we'll save it and then we can live here again"

They then teleported, leaving the survivors, together, zombies came out of the trees, so they shot them and ran looking for another place to hide.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: finding the lost Borea.

2009 Africa: in a desert, with a giant mining factory, Richtofen's body lay on top of the factory, he woke up to find a staff next to him, he stood and saw nothing but sand, behind him was a hole in the ground, then a giant rumbling sound was heard everywhere, then the sky turned orange, he picked up the staff and went underground, down there were four people, Stuhlinger, Marlton, Russman and Misty all fighting for their life's against zombies, he shot them all making them explode and the strong wind blew them everywhere, more appeared

Maxis: "WHAT? Edward do not interfere?"

Richtofen (in zombie): "it's not ME! THAT'S MY BODY!"

Samantha: "you've all been VERY NAUGHTY!"

She shot the zombie Richtofen and threw him over to a gunsmiths, he exploded

Maxis: "NEIN you have now made a paradox, the earth and Argartha will be destroyed, I'm sorry Samantha but in order to save you from Argartha, I need to kill you here! Please try to understand"

Stuhlinger: "can someone please explain WHATS GOING ON HERE!?"

Then a spark of electricity appeared and out of a portal came Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo, wielding the other 3 staffs.

Dempsey: "that actually worked haha, I mean I thought you guys were talking bullshit haha"

Nikolai: "its Richtofen, no Samantha, no IM CONFUSED and need a drink!"

They all looked around to see the Earth was falling apart to reveal a purple light

Misty: "ok now I'm really confused, is that a girl? And WHAT THE HELL IS this thing?"

Maxis: "the paradox, you four are the ancients, the protectors of Earth, you must either go into the light or DIE"

Samantha: "I thought this would have been a simple do that but this is stupid why we should?"

Maxis: "if you don't then Argartha will be destroyed and so will you! The reason you have those staffs is because you are the four ancients, you need to give yourselves the ultimate weapons in order to restore time to its previous state"

Samantha: "I wish to kill Edward NOW, with the weapon he loves so dearly"

Richtofen (in Zombie): "NEVER BRAT HAHAHA"

She blew him away, making him explode

They all jumped into the light, leaving the four others there

Russman: "hey what about us?"

Maxis: "in a few seconds the universe will reset itself and you will remember none of this".


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, this is the final chapter, of my short story, tell me what you thought in the review, if you want to see more follow my profile, hope to see you guys again, and enjoy the end. there is a section of explaining which I took from the zombies storyline, but it makes more sense if I put it in. :)

Chapter 7: The Ancients defenders of Earth

1917 northern France

New Excavation site:

In a small mound was a dig site, it was very muddy and wet, the sky was dark also, then a larger blue meteor rocketed out of the sky, it crashed into the mound destroying all the digging equipment, once the smoke cleared, it glowed a bright blue, within a few days, a German group called, Group 935, they were to dig into this mysterious rock and find what it was made of, they found out it was made of a strange element called 115, it had the power to fuel the world for an eternity, but as an element so powerful could fall into the wrong hands they kept it secret so they could run more tests, after a few months of research, strange things began to happen, such as men appearing from the mound and taking some of the workers, never to be seen again, the group's leader Dr Maxis had found a book inside the mound, a story of how the element came to earth once before and cause great destruction, until four gods came to stop it, their names were, Kimat, who had the power of lightning enough to shock demons back to hell, Kagutsuchi, had the power of fire hotter than the sun itself, he melted anything in his path, Ull the ice god, he controlled ice so cold it froze the soul within, and finally was Borea, controller of the winds, he could blow a building back several feet, without trying. These four heroes stopped the evil spirits from destroying the earth, by sealing the power of the god of the undead in a mystic realm known as Argartha, if the sprit was sealed he/she could no longer have control over the power that the god once had, to do this they sealed their powers in staffs, the staffs acted as keys to open the gateway to Argartha once open they sacrificed themselves to the realm also, they would ultimately die in the process, but in case of this apocalypse they, broke their staffs and made challenges and riddles, for anyone who want to gain these powers, only those who were pure could pass the challenges, and free the Earth from these unnatural forces.

Maxis heeded this warning and tried to gain access to these staffs but he couldn't do the tasks, so he looked into the story more, and it told him of the different challenges.

Boreas Direction challenge,

A challenge, containing a ceiling panel in the gateway to Argartha that represented North, South, East and West, the strange symbols were almost unrecognisable, but if one could read the language of the ancients, this will be easy, once this challenge was completed one would have to find 3 things in the over world and shoot them with the weak staff of wind. Once this is done the staff needs to be fed, then the power of Borea flows through you and the staff.

Kimat's order Challenge,

This challenge one needs to shoot 3 different purple triangles in order, but the order was never found out, then once that challenge is complete, one need to find several things that use electricity and press or turn something until each one stop acting up, such as sparking or making loud noise, then take the staff to Argarthas gateway and feed it with souls, then the volts of Kimats staff is yours.

Kagutsuchis number challenge,

This challenge involves a person killing the demons in the Argartha gateway with the staff of fire, then in the over world finding out coded numbers then lighting the ancient torches with the right number with the flames of the fire staff then, go to Argartha and get power into the staff, then you gain the hellish power that is Kagutsuchis blood.

Ull's code challenge

In this challenge in Argarthas gateway, are 5 panels with strange codes, shoot them in order the order is not given, then in the over world are 3 graves with water magically coming off it, shoot them with the staff of ice and freeze them, they should smash, then in Argartha then kill the undead, until the is full then the power of Ull's arrow will be yours.

Now that the explaining of the staffs is over, now let's see the full story

1510 Northern France: a meteor landed in the middle of a larger field near a church, when people went to investigate this rock, it glowed a bright blue, a gas came out a would engulf the entire of France, undead sprits would soon walk the land in search of people to feast on, but then four gods became, angered by this and they all appeared, to help any survivors, Kimat who bared lightning, he spoke with an American accent, there was Kugutsuchi, he had fire, he spoke with a Russian accent, Ull who froze Demons with ice, he had a Japanese accent, and Boera, who had the wind and air, he strangely spoke with a German girls voice, this however was never questioned.

Zombies walked the land of France, the four god fight for their lives with some survivors

Kimat: "HANG ON everyone we'll have this under control in a sec, ARG"

Borea: "HA stupid Americans power of lightning is no match for the power of wind HAHA"

Borea blew them all away.

Kugutsuchi: "well is everyone ok, don't worry we have a way of stopping this all, the problem is we will no longer be able to protect, you but we won't need to"

Everyone agreed that they should do anything they could to stop the undead

Each of the god made a teleporter to Argarthas chamber, a tried to get in.

Kimat: "GODDMANIT let me in, DON'T YOU know who I am?!"

Ull: "it's not that American it's the keys, that's what we need, we could make…"

Borea: "STICKS? No wait that's too simple, STAFFS?"

Kimat: "yeah, then we could put powers in them"

Kugutsuchi: "what if others were to find our staffs after we go?"

Kimat: "how about we make challenges for parts of the staffs then to get the power within them?"

They made their challenges, and used the staffs and opened the gateway to Argartha, inside was the controller known as Lucifer

Borea: "YOU'VE been a NAUGHTY GOD haven't you, we'll let's change that"

Kimat: "I'm going to kill you for all those people you've killed so many people no its time to end that"

Ull: "those who will walk this road that we took, will stop you if anyone else try's this"

Kimat: "as the old saying goes if your gonna die, at least die fighting"

Borea: "it's been fun guys I really wanted to kill Edward, at least I can kill his body HAHA"

They all stepped into the light, and there was a giant explosion, that killed all the zombies, and the meteor that once glowed blue, was now dead. The whole of France cheered for the gods, that saved them, and as they promised they were never seen again, but their powers were sealed in the staffs until they were needed….

Maxis: "the paradox is resolved"

The End


End file.
